Pawns of Some Scripted Fate
by Lunalove25
Summary: A series of oneshots detailing the support conversations of Fire Emblem: Awakening. The ones you know, the ones you've imagined, and new supports for your favorite gay pairings. S-ranks added for some pairs. Platonic supports and romantic are included.
1. Maribelle x Lissa

**I've been inspired by the Gay Awakening/Fates hacks I've been seeing online recently, so I thought I'd take a crack at this. If you like this, please let me know what other pairings you want to see! I'll tackle them all eventually!**

 **My friend and I are both Lissabelle trash so when she requested I start with this pairing, I couldn't resist. Credit to UnassumingVenusaur on Tumblr/YouTube for letting me use the S-rank from their Gay!Awakening hack.**

* * *

"This tea is _soooo_ good!" Lissa could barely stop herself from snatching the teapot off of the table and squandering the rest of the tea for herself. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that the person she was currently sharing it with was Maribelle.

"Isn't it just divine, darling?" Maribelle asked after taking a sip from her own cup. "The leaves are infused with a citrus aroma, so I was certain you'd like it."

"I like citrus?" The question was out of Lissa's mouth before she could stop it.

"In all the years we've shared tea, you only mention the flavor if it's a citrus blend," Maribelle explained. "How funny that you didn't even know!"

"That is funny! And a little embarrassing, I guess… You know me better than I know myself, Maribelle!"

Her companion smiled proudly. "That's hardly a surprise, darling. I'm your best friend."

"Hee hee! I know! It's _so_ true." Lissa paused as a thought occurred to her. "...Wait a second. I don't know what kind of tea _you_ like best!"

"Well now, that simply won't do at all. Why don't you take a guess?" Maribelle suggested.

Lissa pondered it for a moment. "Hmmmm. Is it...rose tea?"

"Tsk! Such a common flavor."

"Tea with milk?"

Maribelle looked repulsed. "Ugh! Why not just drink from a mud puddle?!"

"This is hard!" Lissa whined, though she was determined not to give up. "Maybe if I knew more about tea… What other kinds are there?"

"Ah, well. I suppose I'll have to take pity and simply tell you," Maribelle replied with a casual shrug. "My favorite blend…"

"Is…?"

"Black tea infused with the still-warm blood of an adult male grizzly bear."

Lissa did a _massive_ spit-take, nearly spraying her best friend in the delicious citrusy tea she had just taken a sip of.

"Lissa, what is wrong with you!" Maribelle huffed. "What manner of lady spews tea?! It is simply not done!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Who would drink such a thing?!"

"No one, darling. It was only a jest. ...Now wipe your mouth, please."

"I actually believed you…" Lissa muttered as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "All right, what's the real answer, then? What's your favorite tea?"

"Why, whichever ones you enjoy, darling," Maribelle replied. "That way I get to appreciate both the beverage and your enjoyment of it! So if you ever find a blend you're especially fond of, just say the word."

"Um, all right. I will. Thanks. But I still kinda feel like that wasn't a real answer…"

* * *

Maribelle leaned against a wall when they arrived back at the campsite. "Phew… Today's battle must have been the fiercest yet! You're not hurt, are you, darling?" she asked Lissa, who was sitting in the grass next to her.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I also appear to have escaped injury, thank you."

"Good! That's...good…" Lissa trailed off and fell silent.

"Why, whatever is wrong, darling?" Maribelle asked, concerned. "...Are you hurt after all?! Why, when I find the dastard responsible, I'll gouge out his-"

"No, no! It's nothing like that," Lissa insisted. "I'm just wondering how long this is going to continue. All the injuries… All the death… It's all just so awful. If I stop to think about it, I get too scared to move."

Maribelle sat down so that she and Lissa were at eye-level. "There's no need for fear! I will lay my life down for yours without hesitation.

Lissa looked appalled and Maribelle realized with a jolt that that was the wrong thing to say. "That doesn't help at all! I don't want _you_ getting hurt either!"

"Don't worry, darling," Maribelle said, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I'm far too clever to allow that to happen.

"Yeah, but...didn't you get kidnapped by those guys from Plegia?"

"Th-that was… There were extenuating circumstances!" Maribelle insisted. "In any case, my mind is quite made up. Keeping you safe is my utmost priority."

"I don't understand why you always put me first," Lissa said. "Even when we have tea, we always drink the kind I like. You need to take care of yourself too, Maribelle. Don't deprive yourself of the things you enjoy, and don't you dare get hurt!"

Maribelle let out a soft sigh. "Oh, my darling Lissa… I appreciate that, I really do, but please don't let it trouble you. I _am_ doing what I enjoy, you see? All that I do, I do because I want to."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Lissa shot back.

"Don't make that face, darling. It will give you the most terrible wrinkles later," Maribelle said, changing the subject as usual when something made her uncomfortable. "You know what I think we both need? A nice warm bath. I feel as if I'm made of nothing but dust and sweat! Let's go to the bath." With that, Maribelle began to make her way there, leaving Lissa behind to scramble to her feet and try to catch up.

"H-hey, wait! Maribelle!"

* * *

Lissa was scrambling for her staff. "Maribelle! Maribelle, are you alright?! How bad is it? Let me see! Does it hurt?!"

"Darling, you're raving like a madwoman! ...Or, gods forbid, a lowborn," Maribelle replied, somehow calm despite her injury.

"It's my fault! He was swinging for me, and you jumped in the way!" Her hands were shaking as she gripped her staff.

"Yes, and here I stand, still right as rain! I told you, I'm far too clever to suffer harm at the hands of some barbarian." Maribelle's words slowly began to ease Lissa's panic. If she could still refer to their enemies as barbarians, then she _had_ to be okay.

"W-well, as long as you're all right… Thank you, Maribelle."

"It's my pleasure, darling," she replied with a smile.

Lissa sat next to the cot that Maribelle was currently lying in in the medic's tent. After healing her friend's wound, she said, "But… Maribelle? Why are you so determined to protect me? Is it because of what things were like before you joined the Shepherds?"

"Wh-whatever makes you think-" Maribelle stammered before Lissa cut her off.

"That's it. Isn't it?"

Maribelle sighed. "I suppose there's no sense in denying it. As I'm sure you're aware, Lissa, I can sometimes be...difficult. I never had much in the way of friends. ...Never had any friends, in truth. The other children whispered about me… At court I was always alone… Until you. You were the only one willing to give me a chance. You...saved me, Lissa. And I swore to do the same."

"But that was years ago! I'd forgotten all about it until just now."

"But I have never forgotten! How could I? I was alone in the dark, and you offered me your kindness. You shone as bright as the sun, Lissa, and burned twice as warm."

"But I didn't do anything special! I just… I just wanted to be friends," Lissa said.

"With a pariah? With the butt of every malicious rumor and cruel jape?"

"I didn't care what those jerks thought! I choose my own friends! And you're a wonderful person… You didn't deserve any of that."

"Ha ha! Oh, my darling, you are the most incurably soft-hearted woman in all Ylisse," Maribelle teased, though she was smiling again. "And that is precisely why I care for you and would defend you with my life."

Lissa's cheeks turned pink. "Aw, Maribelle… Thanks. But I don't want to be some fragile teacup that has to be protected at all times. From here on, I'll be jumping in front of axes for you, too! And the same goes for tea. Next time, we're drinking what _you_ want to drink! Though I'm not sure where I'll find an adult male grizzly…" she pondered. "But whatever! True friendship is a road that runs in two directions, right?"

"Ha ha! Yes, I suppose it is. ...I did mention the bear blood was only a jape, correct?"

* * *

"Maaaribelle!" Lissa said in a sing-song voice as she approached her friend. "Look what I _finally_ have for you! Black tea, infused with the still-warm blood of an adult male grizzly bear! Your favorite!

"The blood of-?! Lissa, that comment was a mere jape!" Maribelle cried. "Please don't tell me you actually tracked down one of those beasts!"

"Well, actually-"

"Darling, why would you put yourself in such danger?! Why, if it hurt you…! Oh, that wretched creature! I will end it!" Maribelle looked ready to storm off, hunt down the bear and kill it with her parasol.

Lissa snickered, then broke down into a full laughing fit. She nearly fell over and had to lean on a table to support herself.

"How could you laugh, darling?!" Maribelle demanded. "This is nothing to- ...Hold. Is this all a jest?"

"Sure is!" Lissa replied once she caught her breath. "Oh my gosh, I can _not_ believe you fell for that!"

"Darling, you're cruel! You gave me such a fright!" Maribelle's face was flushed.

"You're just way too easy to tease! When it comes to me, you can never think straight!"

"I...do feel rather silly, now. You always manage to bring a smile to my face. Lissa, I'm truly touched you would brew something special for me."

"Oh yeah, why don't you try it? Here!" Lissa handed her a cup filled with the beverage. Maribelle took a sip. "So? Do you like it?! Did I guess your favorite kind of tea?"

"Darling, any cup of tea that you prepared for me would be my favorite," Maribelle replied.

Lissa's face fell slightly. "...Oh."

"Does that type of answer still not satisfy you?"

"Well... If you asked me that a few days ago, I might have said yes. But… You know what? I think I finally get it. When someone you love shows that they care… That's the best feeling in the world!"

"Ah! So you _do_ finally understand! Darling, your happiness and comfort bring me infinitely more joy than any flavor of tea could."

Lissa's cheeks turned pink. "Aw, Maribelle… I feel the same way! I love it when you're happy… Actually, um… About that… M-Maribelle, I…" She trailed off, unsure how to put into words what she was feeling.

"Lissa? Is everything alright?" Maribelle looked concerned, which only made it harder for Lissa to speak.

"Argh, I thought this would be so much easier!" Lissa exclaimed, startling her friend. "Maribelle, I… I came here today… to tell you that…" She gulped and took a breath. "Maribelle, I love you! I love you so much!"

Maribelle didn't take it as expected. "Hm? But I already knew of your love, darling. You've told me numerous times."

"I mean something totally different this time, though! We've been best friends for a long time, and that means so much to me… But, Maribelle, I...I want something even more than that!" She pulled something out of the pocket of her dress.

Maribelle saw it and her eyes widened as she turned red as well. "Lissa?! That item, in your hand-?!"

"I hoped you might feel the same so I bought this ring and, and, and… I-I've never been this nervous in my life!"

Maribelle was silent, and Lissa tried not to panic. After a moment, Maribelle replied, "Hohoh. A valiant attempt, dream darling. You almost had me for a moment."

This wasn't the response she was expecting. "Huh? 'Dream'? What are you talking about?"

"Foolish, devilish mind," Maribelle murmured. "A confession from my unrequited love, a blushing face, a ring… It's all to be expected. I suppose I'll soon awaken to the customary tears in my eyes and knots in my stomach."

"Wait… Maribelle, do you think you're asleep?"

"You need not play games, dream darling. I am fully aware-" Lissa reached over and pinched Maribelle's arm. " _GAH_! W-why would you do such a vulgar thing as pinch me? ...Wait a moment. That...hurt…"

"Heehee! Silly! That's because you're not dreaming at all!"

"...So...you are the true Lissa. And you are...truly confessing your love. And asking for my hand. In marriage."

Lissa nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Maribelle fell silent again. This time for much longer, until she swayed on the spot and fainted.

"Ah! Maribelle! Are you alright?! I'll go get a healer!" Then she realized: "Oh. Wait. I _am_ a healer! Don't worry, Maribelle! I'm gonna have you back on your feet in a jiffy!" She got to work - thankfully she always carried a healing rod with her - and murmured to herself, "I just need to-" when she was cut off by Maribelle attacking her with kisses. Lissa's face flushed though in truth she had never been this happy. "H-hey! Hey! M-Maribelle! I can't heal you if you won't stop giving me kisses!"

"This is _far_ more important," Maribelle replied, not ceasing her attack.

"I-I get-Heehee! M-Maribelle, I get it! I get it! You love me too!"

"Darling, I've been absolutely enraptured since you first shone into my dark world," Maribelle said, finally stopping so she could look Lissa in the eye. "You are the light in my life, and I adore you more than anything. However, I...I never wanted to take advantage of that kindness you showed me. So I remained silent. And I never truly believed a day like this would come…"

"I had no idea… I'm so sorry for not saying something earlier, Maribelle! I've been in love with you forever!"

"Do not apologize. This day has more than made up for every ounce of pain I felt."

"Aw… That makes me so happy, Maribelle! Just sit back and let this healing magic do its work, alright? I love you, and I'm going to take care of you now!"

Maribelle's smile was genuine and brighter than Lissa had ever seen it before. "Ahaha… So _this_ is what heaven feels like."

* * *

 **So good, so pure. Seriously, that was the cutest thing. Props to UnassumingVenusaur. If you have any pairs you want me to do, let me know! I'll do pretty much any as long as the characters are both A) part of your army at some point during Awakening and B) from the same generation. The only exception is Robin because the game says they can marry from both gens. All sibling/platonic supports will be labeled as such, so if it doesn't say "platonic" in the title, it's romantic. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Virion x Olivia

**Wow, this little project is getting more attention than I expected. I've gotten quite a few requests already and I'll be getting to all of them, but it may take some time. Sadly I can't usually crank these out in a day due to school.**

 **Another friend request, and the first one that's possible in-game. An adorable pair if you ask me.**

* * *

Olivia was dancing by herself and humming, an ordinary event for her. She got so swept up in her movements that she began to do some vocal exercises as she danced. "Tra-la-la-la-LAAAA!"

She was interrupted by a new voice, which said, "Oh ho!" She immediately stopped dancing and spun around, looking for the source.

"Eek! Wh-who's there?!" she demanded.

"My apologies, fair maiden," Virion said, stepping out of the shadows. "I had no wish to startle you."

Relieved, Olivia replied, "Virion? Oh, thank goodness it's only you."

"Goodness, indeed! It appears the young maiden trusts me as a friend. Although, speaking as a man of passion, I am unsure if this pleases me or not."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He skillfully ignored her question. "Ah, it is no matter. Now please! Tell me more of your intoxicating promenade! I find it strange that you are performing a dance for two all by your lonesome."

She had to admit, she was surprised that he had any knowledge of dancing. "You're familiar with this dance?" she asked.

"I have, on many occasions, taken the gentleman's part," he explained.

"Erm, I don't suppose you'd care to show me the steps? I m-mean, if it's no trouble! I'm trying to learn it, you see, but it would be _so_ much easier with a partner!"

"Virion has never refused a plea from a damsel in need, and he shall not begin now! I will teach you what I know. I will teach you... _everything_!"

"Oh! That's great!" Olivia said with a smile. She was thrilled to finally be able to learn the dance properly.

* * *

"And _step_ and _step_ aaand... _back_!" Olivia did her best to copy his instructions.

"L-like that?"

"Ah, it brings a tear to my eye. You have captured it perfectly!" Virion praised.

She smiled at him. "Well, it's all thanks to my kind and patient teacher!"

"A lady should be handled like a baby bird," he said. "Gently...and yet ever mindful that at any moment she could fly away!"

"No one would care if I flew away…" Olivia murmured. Virion seemed surprised to hear her say something like that.

"My lady Olivia appears to be unaware of her many talents and charms!"

"Oh, stop it, Virion. You're just saying that because I happen to be standing here."

"That they are hidden behind that gawky exterior makes them all the more beguiling!" he insisted.

"Okay, maybe don't stop." She had to admit - being praised every now and then felt nice.

"That is why your dances inspire so many of us on the battlefield. But, if I may be so bold, a little more confidence would not be entirely remiss."

"Th-thank you for your honesty, Virion. I appreciate the praise. Even if it's just idle flattery, it makes me want to try harder."

"Idle flattery?! My lady, you wound me!" Virion looked truly offended. "I speak as one possessed by beauty!"

"See, now I _know_ you're lying! You say the exact same thing to all the girls."

"Perhaps. But it is never a lie!"

"Er, right. But if _everyone_ is as beautiful as you claim, doesn't that mean-"

Virion interrupted her by clearing his throat. "That's enough chitchat for today! We must continue our lesson."

"Yes, of course. Ready when you are!"

* * *

"Tra-la-la-la-LAAAAAA!"

"Ah, if it isn't my little dancing bird. Practicing solo again, are we?" Virion asked as he approached Olivia.

"Oh, hello, Virion. I was just rehearsing the steps for this new dance. It's very...ardent."

"Yet you find it difficult to do so alone. Am I correct?"

Virion seemed to have read her mind. "Er, well, yes, actually. How did you know?"

"Tsk-tsk. I am your teacher! I know these things. Well then! I shall simply have to instruct you...personally."

"W-well, that would be fine, except…"

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"Well, it's just that you're so very good! Far better than me, actually. I have two left feet! No, two left _hands_ where my feet should be! So when you're close, I just… I get so nervous," she explained.

"So you prefer to dance alone, then? This is your solution?"

"Er, yes…"

He nodded. "Very well. As you are a fair lady, I shall respect your wishes. _However!_ As you dance, I shall be dancing right along with you. There is no need for hand-holding or the exchange of sultry glances! I can instruct you perfectly well from across the room."

"W-would you mind?"

"Ha ha! My dear lady, I have done far worse in the name of far less. Shall we begin? And a one, and a two…"

They began their practice, and Olivia found it much easier. By the time they finished, she was practically giddy with joy at how well she had done.

"Hee hee! You're right! It's _so_ much better when you have a partner!" she said. "Even if the partner is spinning across the room…"

"'Tis a dance meant for two, my lady. That is the only way to do it justice," he replied.

"Oh, Virion! I'm so glad I asked for your help!"

"You are not the first to utter such a sentiment."

"Thanks to you, I've perfected yet another dance. I'm starting to believe I might have some talent after all."

"I'm pleased that the knowledge granted by my noble pedigree could be put to use."

Olivia let out a sigh. "He's soooo dreamy…" she murmured.

"Pardon? Did you say something?"

"What? Who, me? Oh, gosh no! Um, but… Do you think I could maybe have another lesson soon?"

* * *

Olivia sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Tsk!" Virion said, announcing himself. "Such a world-weary and forlorn sigh ill suits my young protégé!"

"S-sorry…" Olivia murmured.

Virion's face fell upon seeing her expression. "I might be able to help, if only you would share with me the nature of your sorrow," he offered. "In my time, I have lifted cares from the shoulders of many a mournful maid."

"N-no," she insisted. "Please, Virion. Just leave me alone."

"It breaks my heart to see a woman in such desperation… Especially one whom I love with all of my being."

"Oh, stop it. Just stop. You don't love me. You're just saying things again."

"You do not believe me?" Virion asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Ha! I wager you say that to every girl you see! Love probably strikes you three times before breakfast."

"There you are wrong! I have never said it to anyone, ever."

She looked at him. "T-truly?"

"Truly, my dear."

"B-but you're always asking girls to marry you."

"I admit, I am quite fond of proposing to… Well, most anyone I meet. But I have told none that I loved them with all my heart.

"I don't know…"

"Olivia, tell me! Do you feel for me as strongly as I feel for you?" Virion asked.

Olivia sniffed, wiping at her eyes as her face turned red. "O-of course, you foolish man! I've loved you from the moment we met!"

"Then perhaps you will accept this gift as proof of my affections?" He pulled an object out of his pocket.

"It's...a ring. For me?"

Virion wordlessly asked permission and then slipped the ring onto her hand. "Look how beautiful it is upon your finger! Like a butterfly in the moonlight it sparkles!"

"It _does_ look beautiful…" Her smile was brighter than Virion had ever seen it.

"At last, I have made you smile. Would you care to dance together to celebrate this wonderful moment?"

"Oh, Virion! Of course!"

The two of them began to dance the night away, enraptured in each other and their love.


	3. Olivia x Gregor

Olivia was helping her comrades on kitchen duty by bringing food to the soldiers. "Um, excuse me, Gregor?" she asked. "I have your dinner if you're hungry."

"Gregor is very big man, yes? And big man is always hungry!" he replied as he accepted the meal from her. "So, it was your turn to make with the cooking, eh?"

"Yes, I'm on chef duty today. It's actually my first time, so if you don't like the food, just...let me know."

"Gregor shall sample and give report." She mentally prepared herself for his criticism as he took a large slurp.

"W-well?" she asked.

"This is tastiest liver stew Gregor has eaten in whole life!" he declared.

"Oh! You recognize it? N-not many people outside of Regna Ferox know this dish. ...Er, or like it, for that matter."

"Gregor is sellsword," he explained. "He serve many masters and travel to countless lands. Ah! Is good for the reminding! Gregor has large bag of secret spice." He pulled it out from his pouch. "...Here. He put in stew and you taste."

"Um, okay…" Olivia watched as Gregor stirred in the spice and then she took a tentative sip. "Oh, it's twice as good! And you only added that tiny bit!"

"Gregor's spice can turn thin bowl of gruel into feast fit for king!"

"It's amazing what a tiny pinch of seasoning can do for a meal," Olivia said. "So, um… Would you be willing to share some with me? ...Pleeease?"

"Many regrets, but Gregor is out of spice. He can make more, but it takes time, yes?"

"Perhaps I can help? I mean, I could gather the ingredients or something?" she offered.

"This is happy idea! When you finish cooking meals for local oafs, you come find Gregor, yes?"

"I'll do that!"

* * *

Olivia met with Gregor after she finished with her chef duties.

"Today is okay, yes? You join Gregor on trip into woods?" he asked.

"You mean to gather ingredients, right? For your secret spice blend?"

He nodded. "Yes. We must go deep into woods, so Gregor is thinking we pack lunch.

"Oh, all right. I can make sandwiches if you want."

"No, no. Gregor not let girl with small hands do all the work! Come. Gregor will help with the making of sandwiches."

"All right…" Olivia wasn't sure how this was going to go, but if Gregor wanted to help then she wouldn't argue with him.

When they finished Gregor said, "Good. Thanks to you, we now have picnic hamper full of tastiness!"

"You're being kind - I'm sorry I wasn't much help. I'm so terrible at making sandwiches…"

"Gregor is being...confused. Perhaps he not hear your language so well? Olivia is sad, yes? Is thinking she bumbles about in kitchen like drunk bear? But Olivia is fine cook. When is her day in mess hall, Gregor salivate with excitement!

Olivia blushed at his compliment. "Really?! Oh my gosh, I never… I mean, people don't usually tell me that."

"Then people are idiots," Gregor insisted. "You listen to Gregor and learn truth. Olivia is tasty cook and lovely dancer. Gregor think she would make fine wife."

"Oh, stop that, you're embarrassing me! I'm none of those things."

"But is true! Sellsword know how to see true value in people, yes? And Gregor is master of sellswords! Gregor never make mistake."

"Oh stop it, Gregor! I know you're just saying these things to be nice." Why else would anyone compliment her? Olivia knew that she wasn't anything that special. "But, um… Thank you."

That didn't mean it wasn't nice to hear every now and then.

"You are being most welcome," he said.

* * *

"Gregor! There you are." Olivia ran up to him in a panic.

"What is wrong? You look to be making with the yelling at any moment," he said.

"Gregor, let me look at your back. I think you may be injured."

"Why are you thinking so?"

"Because you're limping around like a two-legged mule!" Even she was a bit surprised at her outburst.

"You have been spying on Gregor's movements…"

"I'm a dancer, Gregor. I always notice how people are moving around," she explained.

He sighed. "Ah, well. You have taken cat out of bag. Gregor may be tiny bit injured."

Olivia shook her head. "See? Now lift up your shirt and let me take a look at…" She had him lift his shirt and was appalled at the severity of the wound. "Eek! Gregor, I can see the bone!"

"Ha! Is nothing! One time Gregor's leg fall off and he sew it back on. But if pretty lady with small hands want to nurse Gregor, he will not complain."

"Oh my goodness," Olivia murmured. "It's hard to look at. Okay, so just hold still," she said as she prepared to apply the tonic. "This might sting a little bit…"

Gregor acted tough as she applied the medicine, but she could feel him squirming. "Ho ho! Gregor… He feels nothing!"

"Gregor is going to feel something if he doesn't hold still!" She finished applying the medicine and Gregor seemed grateful.

"...Ahhh, is good. Gregor is feeling better already."

"Listen, I want you to go talk to one of the healers, all right?" she asked. "Just to make sure you don't get gangrene or something."

"For old man like Gregor, being nursed by beautiful woman is best medicine of all," he said.

She shook her head at his quips. "Hop to it, mister!"

* * *

Gregor approached her with a smile on his face. "Oy, Olivia! Gregor have big surprise for you today."

"Oh? What is it?"

He pulled the surprise out of his pocket. "Is small pouch of secret spice blend! Just as Gregor promised."

"Oh, thank you, Gregor! This is going to be so…" She trailed off as she felt something. "Um, wait. There's something hard in here." She pulled it out. "Oh! It's a ring! You must have dropped this in here when you were grinding." She tried to give it back to him, but he wouldn't accept.

"Is...how you say? No problem? Gregor is giving you ring, yes?"

"Gregor, this is huge. It must have been so expensive! I can't take it," she insisted.

"Okay, okay! Gregor is not putting in pouch by accident. He does this on purpose. Is all part of sneaky and elaborate plan," he explained. "Gregor goes to dangerous places and collects many rare spices… Then he can give you expensive ring in unexpected and charming manner."

"Dangerous places… Wait, is that how you hurt your back?"

"Olivia not need to know!" (Which meant: Yes, yes it was.) "Is embarrassing story anyway. Involve slippery rock and angry squirrel."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… You went to so much trouble on my account…"

"Gregor not sorry! Gregor will face army of angry squirrels for you. You are first woman Gregor truly loves, and now is time for the proving. So what does Olivia say? You accept ring and proposal of marriage, yes?"

Her face was as red as a tomato. "I… I don't know, Gregor. It's all so sudden."

"Hmm… This is not answer Gregor is hoping for."

"I'm sorry, it's just… My mind is whirling in a thousand directions at once!"

"Then you have answer."

"I do?"

"Your mind is spinning because of the happiness, yes?" Well, he did have a point there. "So if you marry Gregor, you can be happy forever!"

"Hmm… You know, you just might have something there…" Olivia came to her decision. "All right! Let's do it! Let's get married!"

"Oy, Gregor feel huge pain in chest when you bat eyelashes like that!" he said, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to… Oh, wait. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Is very good thing!"


End file.
